villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talia al Ghul (Nolanverse)
This page is about the incarnation of Talia from the Christopher Nolan movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Talia al Ghul. Talia al Ghul (known for most of the film as Miranda Tate) is one of the two main antagonists in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. As the heir to the League of Shadows after the death of her father, Ra's al Ghul she seeks Gotham's demise with the help of the brutal terrorist Bane. She is portrayed by Marion Cotillard as an adult and by Joey King as a child. Life in Prison Before Talia was born, her mother, Ra's al Ghul's wife, was placed into a well converted into a prison known as The Pit while she was pregnant with Talia as punishment for their secret marriage. After her mother was killed, Talia was befriended and protected by a prisoner simply known as Bane. Bane helped Taila escape at the cost of severely injuring himself. She later returned with her father to enact vengeance upon the prisoners of the Pit and then Bane was rescued. However, Ra's later excommunicated her friend from the League of Shadows. For this action, Talia couldn't forgive her father but was willing to inherit his plan of wiping out Gotham City after he died fighting Batman. Talia and Bane then formulated a plan to destroy Gotham City once and for all as well as getting revenge on the The Dark Knight that protects the broken city. Gotham She revealed this information as she literally backstabbed Bruce Wayne in his Batsuit after he took down her accomplice and protector, who was lying on the floor after Batman wrecked Bane's mask's pipes in their rematch. Talia then orders for a convoy to protect the reactor core that Bane had placed in the armored trucks in the hopes of securing its detonation. Talia later dies when Batman rams the truck carrying both her and the increasingly unstable reactor core off the top of a ramp, mortally wounding Talia. Even moments before her death when the heroes discover her in the wreckage, she asserts that she won, as the unstable nuclear reactor was only minutes from detonating in an Atomic explosion, Talia then dies, believing her plan to be a success. Batman is forced to pilot the nuclear device out of Gotham using his high tech stealth plane so that he would save the city. However Batman survives the explosion as he used the auto pilot to take the bomb out to sea while he ejected. Ultimately all the work and plans of Talia and Bane's League of Shadows were foiled as Gotham was saved, Batman survived, and the living League members in the city were rounded up by the Gotham Police. Gallery File:Young_Talia.jpg|Young Talia escapes the Pit File:Miranda-tate-is-talia-al-ghul-and-shes-the-main-villain-not-bane.jpg|Talia as Miranda Tate File:550x298 Marion-Cotillard-recalls-Talia-Al-Ghul-denials-for-The-Dark-Knight-Rises-4279.jpg lfnYz.jpg thedarkknightrisest0119.jpg Talialookingbruce.jpg Tdkr taliasreveal.png|Talia revealing herself, and her Evil Grin Trivia *Marion Cotillard who played Taila is also started as Mal in Inception which directed by Christopher Nolan. *The movie version of Talia bears some strong similarities to Jezebel Jet. Both are double-agents trying to get romantically involved with Bruce Wayne. Both are wealthy and pretend to be philanthropists. Both are introduced at a charity function. Both are revealed as villains after a brawl between Batman and one of his enemies (Joker/Bane). *Talia was similar of Yoon Hye-in from 2011 Korean series ATHENA:Goodness of War both they saved by saviors as children when Hye-in was saved by Son Hyuk from LA riots as child while Talia escaped from prison with help of Bane unlike Taila,Hye-in was in love with Lee Jung-woo . *Talia's platonic relationship with Bane closely mirrors Bane's relationship with fellow Secret Six member, Scandal Savage, the daughter of another immortal super villain, Vandal Savage. *She is the second love interest of Bruce Wayne after Rachel Dawes and before Selina Kyle. *Taila's first appearance in a live action production, whether it be film or television. *She and her father used the aliases Henri Ducard and Miranda Tate before revealing their true identities. *She is mentioned in the novelization of Batman Begins. *She keeps her identity safe, while her father did the same in Batman Begins. Category:Batman Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:In love villains Category:Terrorists Category:Knifemen Category:Love rivals Category:Double Agent Category:Leader Category:Business Villains Category:Traitor Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Bombers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Rich Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Partners in Crime Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Daughter of Villains